The Third Coast Center for AIDS Research (TC CFAR) partners Northwestern University (NU), the University of Chicago (UC), and the Chicago Department of Public Health (CDPH). Participating community organizations include the Alliance of Chicago Community Health Services (the Alliance), the Center on Halsted (COH), and the AIDS Foundation of Chicago (AFC). The Third Coast CFAR will Make big plans; aim high in hope and work (Daniel Burnham). The Cores will provide services and assays to enable all fields of HIV research to contribute to ending the epidemic (Clinical Sciences (CS) Core; Behavioral, Social, and Implementation Sciences (BSIS) Core; Viral Pathogenesis (VP) Core), as well as leadership, communication, networking, seed funding, and mentoring (Administrative and Developmental Cores). A Scientific Working Group called Chicago Uniting on Research to End HIV (END HIV) will catalyze new teams combining biomedical and behavioral researchers. The SWG and the Cores will help these teams engage the community in focusing on the leading edge of the epidemic in young men who have sex with men (YMSM). The long term goals are to develop new approaches to decrease HIV incidence among YMSM now having annually increasing rates of diagnoses, as well as to improve the continuum of care and opportunities for participation in novel research aimed at achieving more prolonged sustained remissions after early antiretroviral treatment for those who become infected. Third Coast CFAR members have proven track records leading evidence-based, community-engaged translational research to improve the health of the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) community. They innovate new biomedical prevention, diagnostic, and treatment modalities for HIV, as well as advancing biological science through cutting-edge research on immunopathogenesis, imaging, genomics, and bioengineering. Our members advance network and implementation science as well as social science and policy research / advocacy. TC CFAR faculty led highly productive multi-center collaborations and are experienced in partnering with public health experts and disseminating new knowledge to the community. The TC CFAR will add value to our existing strong research portfolio by scientific leadership and strategic planning that builds synergistic new collaborations, enhances community engagement on HIV research and health, and supports innovation and research productivity.